The New Moon
by stufflikeheartz
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight the night before the new moon, how will Inuyasha resolve this? InuXKag! Rated M for the lemon in the last chapter.
1. Eve of the New Moon

Chapter One.

Eve of the new moon.

The stars glittered brightly in the dark sky. The moon was half a cresent, barely even visible.

The new moon is tomorrow.

The gang huddled around the newly lit fire which Sango had conjured up, only minutes ago. Kagome sat staring into the fire, watching the water in the pot boil for the ramen, Shippo curled into a ball, in her lap. Inuyasha sat only three feet from her, figiting restlessly, sensing his powers are begining to wane. Miroku, sat closest to Sango, his eyes shifting from the fire, back to Sango, occasionally. Kirara was in her normal form, curled next to Sango, purring lightly. When the water finally came to a boil, Shippo hopped out of Kagome's lap and began searching through her backpack for the "ninja food", and pulled out the bowls of instant ramen for everyone. Kagome poured the water into the bowls, and handed them to Sango and Miroku, Shippo helped himself, and Sango shared hers with Kirara. Kagome then handed a bowl to Inuyasha who took it carelessly and some of the water slopped onto his kimono. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with concern.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Hmph, I'm fine. Why would you even bother asking?" he snapped.

"I was just seeing if you were okay! There's no need to be rude about it!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha piled the food into his mouth, threw the bowl down onto the floor next to the fire, and stormed off.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" pipped up Shippo.

"For a walk." said Inuyasha gruffly.

"Hm." sighed Kagome.

Miroku looked over at Kagome. "Kagome don't take it personally, the new moon is tomorrow, you know how he gets before he loses his demonic powers."

"I know, but he still doesn't need to be such a grump over it!" she said.

Sango slid over to sit next to Kagome and put her arm around her. "Don't worry, he'll be himself again after tomorrow." she smiled.

Kagome nodded and began to eat her noodles. Shippo climbed back into her lap, and layed his head on her leg, and fell asleep. Kirara yawned and also fell asleep. When everyone finished their noodles, Kagome picked Shippo up and layed him on the ground, and set up her sleeping bag, then put Shippo inside it. Miroku went off a tiny distance to stand guard, and Sango took one of Kagome's extra sleeping bags, slipped into it, and fell asleep with Kirara next to her. Kagome started to clean around the camp fire. She picked up the empty bowls, and disposed of them into an empty pocket of her book bag. She sighed and looked down the path to where Inuyasha disappeared from. _"Inuyasha, why don't you understand how much I care?"_ she thought. She then sighed, kicked her shoes off, and slipped into her sleeping bag next to Shippo. She stared at the night sky for a few minutes, then fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a mile away Inuyasha was taking his aggression on a small demon that was attacking a villager.

"WIND SCAR!" he yelled at the Wind Scar blast from his sword and tore the demon to pieces.

Inuyasha sighed. _"Man, lucky that was a weak demon, my Wind Scar is really off, thanks to the new moon tomorrow."_

He then turned to the villager. "Get back to the village, you'll be safe there. Don't wander off by yourself again."

The villager nodded then ran down the hill back to his village. Inuyasha's eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

_"I better be getting back." _he sighed as he trudged back up the hill back to camp.

When he arrived back he found everyone but Miroku asleep. Miroku walked towards Inuyasha.

"So you're back? Are you going to sleep, or do you want to take over watch?" asked Miroku.

"I'll take over." answered Inuyasha as he walked off towards the distance again. He stood in earshot, and in view.

He sighed and sat on a rock, overlooking the view of the forest. He occasionally glanced over at Kagome, thinking how he should apologize once she wakes up tomorrow.


	2. The New Moon

_So a while back I was googling and came across a picture drawn by an amazing artist named Druihd._

_This fanfic is based on that picture and I also dedicate this to Mishka92 cause she asked for a InuXKag fic. xD Enjoy!_

Chapter Two.

The New Moon.

The sun was rising and Inuyasha still sat on the rock, looking out over the horizon. The rest of the group lazily woke up, except for Shippo who was still in a deep sleep, occasionally moaning and mumbling random words. Kagome sat up yawning, and lifted her arms over her head in a stretch. She rubbed her eyes lazily and looked over at Inuyasha who was slowly walking back to camp. She quickly looked away and crawled out of her sleeping bag, accidentally hitting Shippo in the head.

"Opps! Sorry Shippo!" she said as she rubbed his head.

"'Sokay, 'Gome." yawned Shippo as he opened his eyes and streched.

Kagome began packing hers and Sango's sleeping bag back into her backpack. Inuyasha kept staring at her, waiting for a chance to walk up to her and apologize, but he couldn't find one.

"Inuyasha...are you just going to stand there or do you want to help me with this?" said Kagome gruffly as she wagged the sleeping bag at him.

"Huh?" answered Inuyasha very taken aback.

"Sit!" yelled Kagome and instantly he was slammed into the ground.

"What was that for?!" yelled Inuyasha from the ground.

"Ugh! You are so frustrating!" yelled Kagome and stomped off down the path.

Inuyasha got up slowly. _"What is her problem?!"_ he thought.

Sango picked up the sleeping bag and neatly put it into Kagome's bag. "She's still upset from yesterday. And you still haven't apologized!" she said.

--------------------------------------------

"_Ugh! I can't believe him! Staring at me all day and not a word! It's not like I did anything to him yesterday except care! He is so annoying!" _thought Kagome as she plopped down onto a tree trunk.

It was a nice area she found confinement in. The tall oak trees surrounded her little field in a circle, bird sat in nests in these trees and they chirped peacefully. The clear blue sky looked vibrant and the sun shone brightly down on her, and he cool green grass was spotted with small pink flowers. Kagome sighed and threw herself down on the grass, breathing in the aroma.

"Kagome?" said a familiar voice.

Kagome sat up, and found Inuyasha sitting in front of her eyeing her carefully, as if she might tell him to _'sit'_ again.

"Eh, well, Inuyasha..." began Kagome but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" said Inuyasha.

"Huh?!" she blurted full of shock.

"What, are you still holding a grudge?! I apologized, didn't I?" he said grumpily.

"Oh no, I'm not mad anymore! Just shocked you apologized, that's all. I really appreciate it though." answered Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled, then stood up quickly. "Kagome, don't move." His smile vanished.

"Huh, what is it?" she said warily.

Seconds later a giant snake demon appeared spitting viciously at Inuyasha.

The snake was about twenty feet tall, it's skin solid black with small red diamonds patched on it's back. It's fangs were about six feet long, with some kind of yellow liquid dripping from them, and it's eyes, yellow with specks of black.

"Hmph. I don't have time for the likes of you!" yelled Inuyasha as he slashed his sword at the snake, but instantly his sword was rebounded off it's skin.

The snake hissed then lunged at Inuyasha, sinking it's fang deep into his chest. Inuyasha yelled out in pain as Kagome screamed. Then out of nowhere Sango and Miroku appeared on Kirara, Sango threw her hiraikotsu at the snake, but it bounced off the snakes armor-like skin, just as Inuyasha's Tetsaiga had. The snake then threw Inuyasha across the ground, towards Kagome who ran to his aid immediately. She caressed his head as he layed in her lap, his eyes closed tightly.

Miroku tried to pull the snake into his windtunnel but failed miserably, all he could suck up was the snake's venom which posioned him immediately. Kagome had then had enough. She pulled out her bow, and reached for an arrow. Aimed the arrow at the snakes head and released._ "Oh, please work!" _she cried in her head. The arrow split right through the snake's head, it began spitting painfully then disentigrated.

--------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango helped Miroku and Inuyasha back to their campsite. Sango went to Miroku's aid and Kagome stayed by Inuyasha. She carefully put snake venom ointments onto his wound, then bandaged him up.

"Thank you, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled at her.

Night fell quickly and Inuyasha had turned into his human form. The New Moon has begun.


	3. A Breath Away

_Alrighty, here's the final chapter! If you've seen the Druihd picture, you know what's about to happen. xD_

_if not, google "Druihd" check her other stuff too, she is AMAZING!_

_And now for the lemon..._

_(why do I write lemons? I always feel so awkward writing them, and then my friend's read them.. and... :sigh: I wish I had a sex life the way I write, sometimes. haha -.-;;)_

Chapter Three.

A Breath Away.

Kagome smiled gently at Inuyasha. His long silky white hair had turned black, his dog ears had disappeared and his human ears had retained their proper spot on the sides of his head. His claws had shrunk to a normal nail length, and his fangs had vanished. Kagome liked Inuyasha best like this. Not because of his appearance and being normal, but because this was when he was the nicest to her. He never snapped at her for no reason, or treated her coldly. Inuyasha was sleeping right now, worn out from the battle with the snake demon. He really gave it his all, his demonic powers were already starting to wane during the fight.

Kagome occasionally checked and rebandaged his wound, it was healing nicely, but it still was a pretty deep wound. The posion seemed to be drowned out, thanks to the ointments. Kagome shuddered to think what would of happened to him if she had never fell into the Bone Eater's Well. She looked at him tearfully, watching his chest rise and fall slowly, as he was breathing. She stood up and walked over to the campire, which was a few feet away. Inuyasha had asked before he fell asleep if he could be out closer to the field. Sango and the rest were sleeping by the campfire. She picked up her backpack and dragged it over to Inuyasha and carefully lifted his head and rested it onto the backpack like a pillow, she then took the robe of the fire rat and laid it across him like a blanket. She then slowly stroked his hair.

"Thank you, Kagome." muttered Inuyasha as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

Kagome jumped. "Oh Inuyasha, you're awake!"

"I'm sorry again for starting a fight with you, I never-" he began but Kagome interrupted.

"No, Inuyasha, I'm sorry! If I never stormed off you never would of gotten hurt!" she began crying.

"Kagome, you-" he began again but was interrupted again.

"No, no! It's all my fault, I-" she blurted but was stopped, Inuyasha had kissed her full on the mouth. At first Kagome was shocked and just stared at him wide-eyed, but then giving into her feelings she opened her mouth slightly allowing Inuyasha's tongue to explore freely aroind her mouth. He pulled her as close as possible causing a shiver to shoot through her body.

Kagome had never had a kiss like this in her life. Yes, she has kissed a boy before, but nothing was like this. She felt as though she was floating on clouds, her body began heating up like crazy, and she felt dizzy and lightheaded. It was the most erotic thing she has ever experienced in her life. His hand found the back of her head and deepened the kiss, his other grasped her lower back and he completely melted into the kiss.

Kagome completely gave in to herself. "Inuyasha, I love you." she said softly as she pulled away from the kiss.

That was it, that was all Inuyasha needed to hear. At that moment he pulled her towards him again and began kissing and nipping at her neck. Kagome could feel both his want and need along with his restraint. She stopped him, and looked deep into his eyes, giving him her approval of continuing. Inuyasha stopped kissing her neck and began taking her shirt off, and Kagome with her legs, began carefully pushing down the pants of his kimono. (**A.N**___ He's not gonna be wearing boxers/tighty whities, I'm pretty sure they didn't have them in the Feudal Era. haha_)

"But... Inuyasha... you're still... hurt..." Kagome said breathlessly between kisses.

"Don't worry about me." Inuyasha said and began kissing her neck again, and slowly unhooking her bra.

Kagome began panting heavily as he started to push down her panties. She blushed as she realized she and Inuyasha, minus his bandages, were completely naked. Inuyasha pulled Kagome slowly on top of him, so that their hips were equal with each other. Inuyasha then lifted her up by hips and slid her around his manhood. Kagome gasped as he pushed through, she was afterall a virgin. Inuyasha hesitated, scared that he hurt her. But Kagome protested by picking up a slow rhythm, which Inuyasha shortly followed. They were panting heavily, moving faster and faster, but keeping the rhythm steady and in the same sync. Kagome was reaching her climax. She was barley able to catch her breath as she came, and Inuyasha shortly followed, ending the pleasure all too soon.

Kagome collapsed on top of him, breathless. Inuyasha was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He began to run his fingers through her hair, and smiled to himself. They were both basking in each other's scents when Kagome sat up and looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha. "I love you too."


	4. Author's Note

_**Author speaks:**_

Haha, well I was really just gonna end the story with the lemon and just have everyone use their imaginations.

But since everyone wants another chapter, I'll give it to them, cause I love my readers so!

But it's gonna be a little while cause I need to update my other stories, so I'm working on them now.

If you like Blood+'s Diva, you should check out my "Like A Rose" story, or if you have no clue what "Blood+" is... google it.

And download torrents. It is the best anime I've EVER seen in my entire life!

But thanks everyone for the great reviews! I'm glad you all like my story :3

::glomps Sesshomaru plushie:: xD


End file.
